


The Confrontation

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer and Michael.  It was always meant to come to this.  Lucifer tries to make his brother see…but Michael has a duty to uphold. Inspired by "Confrontation" from Les Miserables.





	The Confrontation

_Javert: Valjean, at last, we see each other plain. Monsieur le Maire, you'll wear a different chain!_

“Lucifer.”  Michael spoke as he gripped his sword tightly.  He glared at his brother.  His brother who had deviated from his father’s plan.  Now Michael was ready.  Ready to put Lucifer back on the correct path…or else…  “I must stop you, Lucifer.  It is father’s will.” 

_ValJean: Before you say another word, Javert. Before you chain me up like a slave again. Listen to me! There is something I must do._

“Brother…”  Lucifer pleaded.  He looked up to his brother as he sighed.  “You don’t understand.”  The light reflected from Michael’s sword and into Lucifer’s eye, sending a bolt of fear through his heart.  Had it truly come to this?  “Brother, please listen…” 

_ValJean: This woman leaves behind a suffering child. There is none but me who can intercede, in Mercy's name, three days are all I need. Then I'll return, I pledge my word. Then I'll return_

“Humanity is flawed.  They will destroy this world!  This world father loves so much!  I am protecting it, don’t you see?”  Lucifer’s eyes pleaded with his brother.  If he could make his brother see.  Michael couldn’t do this…he prayed.  Please, anything but this.  Anyone but Michael. 

_Javert: You must think me mad! I've hunted you across the years. Men like you can never change. A man such as you._

“Father has sent me.  You have caused too much damage to humanity.  First the garden.  Now this…this abomination.”  Michael pointed down to the earth, where the first demon ran free.  “You must pay…pay for your sins.  I am here, to make you pay.”  Michael gripped his sword tight as he stepped towards his brother. 

_ValJean: Believe of me what you will.  There is a duty that I’m sworn to do. You know nothing of my life.  All I did was steal some bread._

_Javert: Men like you can never change.  Men like me can never change.  No…24601._

“Michael, please!”  Lucifer cried out as he pulled out his own sword.  “I don’t want to fight…”  He stood tall.  He didn’t want to fight.  But if it meant fighting and the alternative.  He had no choice. 

 

Michael sighed as he looked down to his sword.  “You will never change, Lucifer.  You will never see humanity’s beauty.”  He took a quick step and swung his sword down, but it was blocked by Lucifer’s.  The brother’s eyes locked.  Michael’s full of resolve…Lucifer’s filled with fear and betrayal. 

_ValJean: You nothing of the world.  You would sooner see me dead.  But not before I see this justice done._

_Javert: My duty’s to the law-you have no rights.  Come with me 24601.  Now the wheel has turned around, Jean ValJean means nothing now._

Both angel’s hearts stopped for a moment, before the war begun.  Lucifer dodged every blow Michael made, trying to plead his case.  Trying to make his brother see.  “You are wrong!  You don’t see them like I do, brother! Listen to me!”  Lucifer cried out as he stumbled for a moment, right before Michael’s sword sliced a gash into his wing. 

 

As Lucifer howled out in pain, Michael let his anger fill his veins.  “You betrayed our father!  You betrayed me!  I have a duty to follow father’s orders…and that is why I shall do.  You, serpent, you do not belong here, anymore.”  Michael stared down at his brother, as his words hung in the air like small daggers, waiting to fall. 

_ValJean: I am warning Javert, I’m a stronger man by far.  There is power in my yet, my race is not yet run._

_Javert: Dare you talk to me of crime, and the price you had to pay.  Every man is born to sin.  Every man must choose his way._

Lucifer stared up at his brother.  The brother he loved more than anyone, except his father.  The brother who he spent all his time with…the one who just called him the serpent.  The one who was here to cast him out.  Lucifer gripped his sword, sighing, before he felt the pain run through his body. 

 

Michael stepped forward and swung his sword down, making a cut down Lucifer’s side.  Lucifer screamed out, he knew what was coming… he was defeated.  His mind went blank as he realized…my brother, my father, my family…has betrayed me. 

_Javert: You know nothing of Javert. I was born inside a jail. I was born with scum like you. I am from the gutter too!_

Lucifer felt the ripping sensation as his connection to heaven was torn from him.  And then he was falling…falling…

 

He looked back to see his brother, one last time.  Only to see the look of triumph on his face, and Lucifer’s blood ran cold.  He let the anger fill him. 

 

Lucifer fell to earth as a shining star, a beacon of what was to come.  He plummeted through the earth, and was locked away in his cage, his own personal hell.    


End file.
